The Commander's Heart
by lieutenantwashington
Summary: 13-year old Skye captures Commander Taylor's heart. The story of CO Taylor getting a second chance at being a father and Skye finding a new family.
1. Prologue

"Sir, another one got sick." Lieutenant Washington reported.

I dug my hands into my head. "Who?" I asked, hoping I wasn't closely affiliated.

"Matthew Tate, he has a wife and a kid." Alicia read from her plex.

I knew the family, I knew the mother well and I knew the girl, I shook my head in disbelief. "This is supposed to be a fresh start." I complained almost angrily. How was I supposed to give the people hope when one winter crashed all of it.

"Sir, on another note, it's Christmas." Alicia said in an awkward tone.

I looked up at her, trying to spot what made her uncomfortable. "Not going to drag me off to church, are you?" I asked in a playful tone.

Wash smirked a little. "No Sir," She shook her head and remained in her respectful composure.

From a pocket of her jacket she pulled out an envelope. "This is for you, Sir. I apologize if I am overstepping boundaries." As long as it wasn't a love letter I wouldn't complain, although the thought had crossed my mind.

I took the envelope. "Malcolm helped me make a copy, it's nothing fancy, again I apologize if this is overstepping any kind of boundaries, Commander."

I had to smile a little myself and opened the envelope, it was a copy of a picture featuring a younger version of Wash and myself in Somalia, it was the war that had brought us close. I looked at the both of us smiling at the camera, it was a remainder of better times, it was a remainder of the important things in life. With my thumb I gently rubbed the photograph, almost caressing it, remembering how I wanted a copy. I had asked the soldier who had taken the picture, but he said that his camera was analog and the only copy he had went missing.

I was so lost in the photograph that I didn't notice Alicia waiting for a reaction, as I looked up, she almost stared at me questioningly, still uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Wash." I said in a genuine tone, meaning every single syllable.

The corners of her mouth went slightly upwards. "I'm glad you like it Sir."

I stood up and laid the picture on the desk. "If I'm not overstepping any boundaries," I teased her. "I'd like to give you a hug."

Again the corners of her mouth went up, for a moment she stared to the floor, shaking her head at my silliness, I took it as a yes.

For a long moment I wrapped my arms around her and for the same amount of time it seemed like she settled into my arms. I recalled memories from combat, carrying her to safety, her treating my wounds, me calling in favors to have her with me in Terra Nova.

"You mean a hell of a lot to me Wash." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Likewise, Sir." She responded and then we parted again.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." I apologized, picking up the photo and putting it back into its envelope.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders in a way that I knew meant something along the lines; don't sweat it.

"I have to go see the Tates." I said apologetically, I put the envelope into my inner chest pocket and left.

Over at the Tates, young Skye Tate was sitting on the porch of their house.

"Is your mother home?" I asked.

Skye shook her head. "She's with my dad." She explained in a frightened voice.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked her gently.

"Waiting for my mom to come home and tell me that he's …" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"May I sit with you?" I asked politely. Skye nodded and I sat down beside her. "You know, sometimes it's easier to talk with a stranger than somebody who knows you well. Your dad will make it, I'm sure of it." I tried to sound convincing, the truth was, I didn't believe the man stood a fighting chance.

Skye looked up at me, a strain of her curly hair bouncing of her forehead. "The incubation period of this virus is three days, commander and the host-DNA is mutating, which means there is a ninety percent mortality rate." She explained to me as a matter of fact.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked, seriously curious.

"Biology." She shrugged. "I want to become a doctor one day." I could still tell that her mind was with her parents.

"Skye, there's always hope. There is a good chance that your father will make it." I looked up at the stars, remembering how 2146 didn't have a starry sky.

"Says who?" She asked.

"The ten percent." I answered.

"But the ten percent is really really rare." She said with wonderous eyes and yawned.

"Don't give up hope, Skye."

Skye shifted her position and curled up in an embryo-position on the bench looking at the stars.

"When I was little I tried counting the stars." She told me.

I had to smile a little.

"But there are too many to count, or at least that's what my book about astronomy says." She shrugged.

The girl was too smart for her own good. Minutes later Skye fell asleep and snored lightly. I took off my jacket and covered her with it. As her snoring grew louder I decided to get her inside and picked her up, scooping her into my arms, as we crossed through the door she woke up.

"What's going on Commander?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm bringing you to bed. Is that okay?" I asked her.

"As long as I'm not too heavy." She sighed.

I unloaded her onto her bed in her room carefully and covered her with her bed covers, taking back my jacket. Skye kicked off her shoes, which vaguely reminded me of Lucas at a similar age.

"Commander?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes." I answered, about to leave the room.

"What makes you so sure about the ten percent?" She asked half asleep.

"Because the chances that humanity got a second chance stood a million times narrower than your father has at surviving." I explained.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better, I'm thirteen, not a kid." She said in a know-it all way.

"Good Night Skye." I closed the door.

As I closed the home-entrance door tightly I saw Deborah approaching the house, she looked like hell.

"Deborah." I greeted her.

"Commander." She greeted back.

"What's the outlook?" I asked.

"Not good." She said with teary eyes. "His immune system is weak. He has a week left at the best." I assumed internally she was cursing herself for bringing their family to this place, maybe in the future they had been better off.

"If there's anything that I can do, Deborah, let me know." She still wrangled with her tears of hopelessness but managed a nod. "I got Skye to bed, she should be asleep." I told her.

"Thank you. I hope she didn't make any trouble."

I shook my head. "She's a great kid."

At home I pulled out a box I hadn't pulled out since Lucas had disappeared, it was simple and wooden. Inside I kept memorabilia, pictures of Lucas and Ayani, a picture of my long gone parents, all stacked up neatly. Next to the stack I laid the envelope with the picture, it was too precious to take it anywhere, I decided this picture would be the beginning of a new stack, a new chapter.


	2. A new year

A week had passed since Christmas eve, it was New Year's eve and Tate was still alive, hanging onto a thread. In the market place all of Terra Nova was gathered and I was supposed to hold a speech, but I didn't know what to say, not even as I entered the stage.

"Good Evening." The crowd clapped and silenced after a few moments. "I have to admit, I didn't prepare anything. My thoughts are currently with all of those in our infirmary who are fighting for their dear lives." I looked around and everybody was nodding in agreement. "This winter is harsh, it's cold and it has brought an enemy with it, that not even my military handbook has an answer for." Most laughed or smiled lightly. "I don't have an answer either, not to what the future will hold, but I have an answer to how we will step into the future." I looked around again and shortly caught the glance of a young Skye who was listening intently. "We'll step into the New Year together, we'll meet it with all of its challenges and joys as a united front, because as long as we're a united front, none of us will ever be truly alone." Everybody clapped, except for Skye, she still looked at me intently, as if I had said something wrong. The festivities carried on inside Boylan's bar. I watched Skye enter the bar, she was on her own and seemed clueless where to sit so I waved her to join my table.

"Care to join us?" Malcolm asked, as if he had read my mind.

Skye nodded a bit shy, I pulled up a chair sitting her next to me.

"This is Malcolm," I introduced her. "Lieutenant Washington and Guzman, his daughter Tasha and Simone Wilkins." I pointed out each person, all of them smiled politely back at her.

"I know Tasha and Malcolm." She informed me.

"Dad, I need money." Tasha complained.

"What for?" Guzman asked.

"I want a swizzler." Tasha announced, whatever that was. Guzman handed his daughter some money. "You coming?" Tasha asked Skye.

"I'm not thirsty." Skye declined.

"Whatever." Tasha shrugged and headed to the bar. The others continued their conversation.

"If you want one, you can put it on my tab." I offered her.

Skye shook her head. "It actually tastes really gross, but thanks." She declined. We enjoyed laughter and conversation until late in the evening. Skye and Tasha had started talking, which I was glad for, at least she was too preoccupied to worry about her dying father. After Guzman and Tasha left, Skye partially joined in on the conversation. Some time later she announced she'd be leaving.

"I'll walk you home." I told her, putting my jacket back on.

"No, it's okay, it's not even a klick." She belittled the matter.

"Skye, you're thirteen, it's almost eleven, it's dark outside and your mother would have my head." I tried to reason with her.

"Fine." She said and put her own coat on. On the way home she didn't talk, she just staring up at the sky.

"Something bothered you about my speech." I noted carefully.

"I just don't really believe what you said, that's all." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Which part?" I asked curiously, both of us strolling towards her house.

"Not being alone, it's just not true. At the rate of the virus, my dad is going to die within the next week. Maybe it's true for the others, but not me." She kept her eyes on the path.

"Skye, I promise you, you'll never be alone." I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped, turned and looked at me.

"How can you now that? Chances are my mom is gonna get sick as well, then I'll be Harry Potter 2.0." Her tone was slightly sarcastic.

"At least you don't have the Dursleys as a family." I tried to lighten her mood.

"How do you know that book?" She asked.

"My grandfather used to read it to me." I explained to her.

For a moment she looked down at her shoes, from the sides of her face I could tell she was holding back tears. "I hate tears." She mumbled. With my index finger I tilted her chin up slowly. "Never be afraid to cry, Skye. It only shows that you care." I told her.

"If my mom dies, I have no one, I'm for myself then." She said biting her lip.

"Whatever happens, Tate, you can count on me, you come to me, no matter what, that understood?" I asked her.

"Yessir." She mimicked a soldier position and smiled a little.

The last few feet neither of us talked, at her house it was dark, Skye pulled out her key from her jeans pocket.

"Thanks for everything." She said and walked inside.

I waited for her to be inside and then made my way back to the bar where I rang in the New Year together with Alicia and my fellow Terra Novans.


	3. One man down

A week after the New Year's celebrations I was on a five-day OTG mission, as we returned to Terra Nova I got news from Malcolm.

"I need to recruit a new geologist, Commander." He announced in a damp tone in my office.

"Tate?" I asked, presuming that Matthew had died.

"Yes, three days ago. The wife is devastated." Malcolm almost looked sour, as if he wanted to punch someone.

Something was different for me about this little family, maybe it was the respect I held for Tate, he was a good man. When I asked him why he chose to come here, he told me he wanted a fresh start for his wife and daughter, everybody held that belief, but something in his eyes remembered me of myself. I could see that he didn't take this chance for granted, it simply took me back to the days that I thought that this would be a fresh start for my son and me, a place far from Somalia.

I dismissed Malcolm and then went back to work, there were a lot of administrative tasks to be done. In the evening when I was finally done, I headed over to the Tate house, on the way there I thought back to when Lucas and I had lost Ayani. The boy was traumatized and so angry, I didn't know what to do, every single day up until the present day I spent wishing that I had the right words back then. I tried being there, tried doing right by him, but he hated me and I didn't blame him one bit. I didn't blame him, but worst of all, I didn't hate myself for the choice I made. If I had chosen Ayani over Lucas, I could have never forgiven myself and neither could she. In my view choosing Lucas over Ayani was the only right thing to do and even though I missed my wife I didn't regret the decision even a second. Lucas was my son, but apparently he disagreed.

I didn't really know why I felt drawn to this little family, maybe reminders of Somalia or the resemblance I saw in the man to myself. I decided not to further dwell on it and knocked at the door.

Deborah seemed like a statue, frozen in time.

"Commander." Her face remained statuesque. "Come in."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there." I apologized. "I was OTG." I explained as she handed me a cup of tea as we arrived in the living area of the house.

"Thank you, it means a lot."

For a long moment we just sat there, not speaking.

"How're you holding up?" I finally asked.

"The funeral was nice, though Skye won't forgive me." She told me in a bitter, but hurt voice.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering what she could have done to challenge her daughter.

"I wouldn't let her see him." Under normal circumstances her precaution seemed cruel, but I understood Deborah's intent on trying to keep Skye from a possible infection.

"She will understand it one day." I assured her.

Deborah shook her head. "I wouldn't count on that, she's pretty happy with hating me. Hasn't talked a word with me since the funeral."

For both their sakes I hoped Skye wasn't stubborn enough to pull this off, I could see that she needed her daughter.

"Where is Skye anyway?" I asked.

"Boylan's probably." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know I should object to a 13 year old girl spending her time at a bar, but Boylan at least keeps an eye on her. Better I know where she is, rather than her going OTG or whatnot."

"Boylan may be an ass." I assured her. "But I'm sure he'll keep an eye on the girl."

"Still doesn't change the fact that my thirteen year old is spending her free time around hard liquor." Deborah said in a miserable tone.

"I'll talk to her, okay?" I offered.

"No, I don't want her to impose, Taylor, she's not your problem." Deborah insisted.

"Your daughter isn't a problem, Deborah and I like the kid, she's a good kid."

A small smile surfaced on her face. "Yeah." She seemed to recall a fond memory. "She is."

"Then I'll head to Boylan's now and see if I can talk to the kid." I suggested.

"Good luck." It almost sounded sarcastically.

"Commander." Boylan drooled in his Australian accent. "You here for a drink?"

"I'm looking for the Tate girl, Skye. I she here?" I asked.

"She was here after school, left an hour ago." He told me.

"Thank you." I then headed home.

Hours later I heard a knock at the door, it was Skye, with swollen red eyes.

"Come in." I motioned for her to enter which she thankfully did and then she just stood there, looking dreadful and sad.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked trying to sound comforting.

"My mom said you were back and I didn't know where to go to, Taylor. She has been so terrible since my father died and I really don't want to be there right now and she just yelled at me at how I spend my time at the bar and how my father would be ashamed and I just couldn't take it anymore." She blurted all in one breath. I waited for her to catch her breath, she seemed helpless. I didn't like that she ran away, but as Deborah already said, at least not OTG.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head and she continued talking.

"My mom is just …. I can't take it anymore." She sobbed.

I pulled my arms around her and she quickly accepted the embrace, I gently rubbed circles in her back as she cried into my shirt and I waited for her to calm down, knowing there was nothing really effectively to be done. Nobody could give her back her father.

"I miss him so much." Was the only phrase I could make out repeatedly from her words.

"I know darling, I know."

After some time, I had lost track of it, Skye calmed down and let go of me. "I totally ruined your shirt." She complained angrily at herself.

"It's just a shirt, Skye," I soothed. "You're more important." I scuffed her head a bit playful, ruining her hair do. "Does your mom know you're here?" I asked.

"Don't make me go back." She pleaded.

"I won't, Skye, but she needs to know you're here." I tried to reason with the thirteen year old.

"She'll just yell at me." Skye frowned like a typical teenager.

"Let me handle that." I told her and pulled out my com, calling Deborah, her mother at first hadn't even noticed her daughter running off, I could tell she was disappointed in herself for not noticing, she naturally demanded Skye to come home, but I talked her into letting Skye stay over under the condition that Skye headed straight to school in the morning and then back home.

"You're staying, kid." I announced as I hung up.

"Thank you, you really don't mind me staying here?" She asked .

"Not the least bit." I shook my head, truthfully the house had been awfully empty since Lucas had left. "You're welcome any time." I assured her.

I showed her to my son's old room and gave her some sport shorts and a t-shirt, so she'd have something to sleep in.

"I'm in the next room if you need anything."

Skye nodded faintly sitting down on the bed and looked around. "Do you think he'd mind?" She asked referring to Lucas.

"No, I think he'd be more than happy to give you his room." I sat down next to her. "Is there anything else you need?" I asked her, wishing there were more I could do for her.

Skye shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the head as I stood up and left. "Sweet dreams, Skye." I told her as I closed the door behind me.

Confusion hit me, on the one hand I felt that what I did was right, if the girl felt like running at least I could give her a safe place to run to. From that angle, I felt I was doing the right thing, but on the other hand I was unsure about my actions. She wasn't my kid and it wasn't my family, it wasn't my place to interfere, I didn't have the right to do what I did.

I decided that in the end what mattered was the girl's safety so I put my mind at ease and went to sleep. I worried too much, or so Alicia kept telling me incessantly.

In the morning all the features of living together with another person came back to me. I wanted to take a shower, all the hot water was gone. I silently cursed the girl for a moment. "Teenagers." I reminded myself as the cold water ran down my body.

Out of the shower I got changed and went looking for Skye, who I quickly found preparing what seemed like breakfast in the kitchen.

"I hope this is okay." She gestured apologetically at the dining room table.

It wasn't much, two glasses of orange juice and scrambled eggs, but it was a hundred times more than what I was able to produce on my own in the kitchen.

"Looks great." I headed for the table and sat down, I could see her smile contently, but didn't say anything.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked her as we were eating.

"School, then I'll head home." She sighed. "I'm probably grounded until the ice age." She rolled her eyes.

"You did run away." I reminded her.

"It's not like your house is nico territory or anything." She argued half-heartedly.

"Skye, your mother has to know where you are, your father just passed, this is a difficult time for her too." I tried to make her understand, but in her eyes her mother was the woman who kept her father from her.

Skye, didn't say anything, she just continued eating her scrambled eggs.

A few minutes were both later and I put the dishes in the sink for later. "Do you need a snack or something?" I asked her, not knowing the procedure of mornings with a teenager.

Skye shook her head. "I'll just get my stuff and then I'm off." She announced quickly disappearing to Lucas' bedroom as I gathered my stuff for work. "Taylor." She suddenly reappeared behind me.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me stay and everything." She gave me a quick hug, from her words I could tell she meant it.

As she had her arms around my waist I kissed her hair. "Anytime." I assured her.


	4. Option B

It was exactly one week after her husband had died, that Deborah fell ill, Guzman alarmed me to the situation.

"Sir, I'd like to speak with you privately." He said with a bitter look on his face.

I motioned for the private in the room to leave us alone which he did.

"My daughter is the classmate of Skye Tate, her mother fell ill yesterday, the girl is staying at my house currently." He was a father himself, so he knew the dire situation of seeing an abandoned child. If Deborah died, the girl would be Terra Nova's first orphan and I wished for the girl to go down into Terra Nova's history in a different way, not like this.

"How bad is the mother?" I asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Bad, the virus is progressing quicker than with her husband." Not the words I wanted to hear.

"How's the daughter holding up?" I asked, concerned for the girl.

"She's managing adequately." Guzman phrased.

"God have mercy on the kid, she just lost her father." I thought out loud.

"Sir, not to be insensitive but in case the mother passes, I can't keep the girl, I barely have enough time to care for my daughter as Chief of Security." He tried to say it nicely, but I understood him.

"We'll find a solution, Guzman, I promise. Can she stay with you for now?" I asked, emphasizing 'now' slightly.

"Of course sir, I'd want the same for my daughter if I were ill." He defended himself slightly.

"Thank you."

I returned to work and continued with my tasks until late in the afternoon Boylan called me, while I was out checking on a plantation.

"What do you want?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm missing one of my workers." He complained.

"And why do I care about your disgruntled employees?" I questioned.

"If you see the Tate girl, tell her she missed her shift." He drooled.

"What are you talking Boylan?" What was he really talking about.

"She usually shows up after school, good worker the kid, just tell her she still gets a check for last week if you see her."

"So you're telling me the girl is missing?" I asked alarmed.

"What do I know?" He asked in a suddenly annoyed tone.

After the slightly awkward conversation with Boylan I tried calling Skye, I had a bad feeling about this and as a confirmation, she didn't pick up. Next I called Alicia. "Wash, I need a personal favor."

"Kind of in the middle of something, Sir." She said slightly apologetic.

"Wash, please."

"Of course sir, I apologize."

"Nothing to apologize for. You remember the Tate girl?" I asked.

"Affirmative."

"She's supposed to be at Boylan's working, but didn't show up."

"You want me to arrest the guy for child labor?" She suggested excitedly.

I chuckled. "We'll save that for another time, Wash. Right now I just want to make sure the girl is safe, I've got a bad feeling."

"So you want me to go looking for a kid?" She asked.

"Essentially yes. Please Wash."

"Of course Sir, I'll call you as soon as I've located her." I knew she'd do me the favor, taking into account that I never denied her a single favor.

"Thank you." For the following hours my mind was put somewhat at ease. I pushed away my scenarios about the girl going OTG or similar. I finished up the inspection of the plantation and was about to leave for Outpost 3 when Alicia called.

"Got her?" I asked.

"Negative Sir, I have roamed all of Terra Nova, the girl's house, Guzman's, the school, Boylan's, pretty much any place she'd have access to."

I cursed Skye for disappearing, I understood her reason, but none the less, it didn't make things easier. "Is there somebody you can trust to help with the search?" I asked. "I'd like to have a confirmation that she's nowhere in Terra Nova before I send a team OTG to go looking." I explained.

"Of course sir, I'll put Reilly, Reynolds and Dunham on it."

Fact was, that if Deborah died, the girl was Terra Nova's responsibility, essentially making her my responsibility until we could place the girl within a foster family.

Against my better sense I continued on to Outpost 3, I trusted Alicia to find the girl, hell I trusted her with pretty much anything. I was on my way back to Terra Nova when I received a call from Alicia.

"Got her Sir." I felt relief wash over me.

"Where was she?" I asked.

"Locked herself into the Eye, Reynolds found her there." She reported. "What are we supposed to do with her, Sir?" Alicia asked slightly clueless.

"Give your com to her, I want to talk to her." I ordered her

"Yes," Skye hissed annoyed.

"You got a lot of people worried kid." I tried to explain.

"I just want to have some peace, Taylor, can't I have that?" She demanded angrily and I could hear the burgeoning tears through the com.

"Not right now, Lieutenant Washington will accompany you to my house. You are to wait there for me and then we'll talk about his. Understood?" I asked hopeful, not knowing how else to deal with her, I took the rustling of the phone as a yes. "Give me the Lieutenant for a second." I asked her.

"Commander."

"Take the girl to my house and please inform Guzman." I instructed her.

"Affirmative."

After I hung up I accelerated the rover's speed and headed for Terra Nova.

"Skye?" I called out as I entered the house.

"Lucas' room." She called back.

She was sitting in my son's old room reading. "We need to talk." I announced grimly, sitting down on the bed, where she was spread across.

"Why?" She asked. "I was just chilling down at the Eye." She shrugged.

"Boylan was worried, you didn't show up for your shift."

"Oh," was all that she said, still not paying me real attention, she just kept on reading a book.

I took the book away from her and closed it.

"Wha…. What are you doing?" She asked bewildered.

"Taking away your book, so you'll talk to me." I explained to her. Skye sat up and crossed her arms in a 'I don't want to talk'-way. "Fine, this can go either way, young lady. Option A; you are staying at my house until your mom gets better and believe me I won't make your stay pleasant; homework and latrine duty until you talk to me. Option B; You talk to me, explain to me why you ran away and abandoned your duties at the bar and we'll figure things out and you can go back to your friend Tasha." I looked at her expectantly.

"B." She sighed, her arms unfolded.

"I needed some time to myself," she looked at me. "I didn't think anybody would miss me, I left my com at Tasha's." She explained.

The features of my face smoothened.

"You got a lot of people worried, if Reynolds hadn't found you, we'd have dispatched a team to go looking for you OTG." I explained to her gently the severity of the situation.

Skye didn't respond for a time, but I decided to wait for her, to give her the time she needed to find the words she was looking for.

"My mom is dying, isn't she?" Her tone was softer, more desperate, her eyes looked at me hopefully, wanting me to tell a different story.

"I hope not." I answered softly and truthfully.

"What happens with me when she's dead?" Skye asked in utter desperation, as tears were forming themselves.

"In that case, if your mother dies, we'll find you a nice home and if you need anything, I'll be there for you." I promised her and opened my arms to her in which she quickly found refuge. Skye pressed herself against my chest and I put my arms around her, holding her as tight as my gun in combat.

"Do I have to go back to the Guzmans?" She asked.

"You don't like it there?" I asked.

Skye shook her head. "Tasha is so spoiled, it's annoying. I don't get how her father puts up with it."

I laughed, having asked myself the same question before.

"I can dispatch a female soldier to stay with you until your mom gets better." I offered, hating the idea, but knowing it was best for her.

"Can't I stay here?" She asked hopefully looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I'd loved for her to stay, but my position wasn't really preferable to host or give care to a civilian teenager.

"I…" I tried to find a proper reason to decline her wish, but realized that my heart was already lost to this little girl. "We'll go to your house tomorrow and get some things you'll be needing." I said in a slightly defeated, but content tone.

"I promise I'm not messy or anything, really." She tried to convince me.

I smiled a little at her argument, worrying more about the days of cold showers that were lying ahead of me.

The next two days were awkward, seeing as I wasn't used to living with another person, but we managed well, Skye did the cooking, I did the wash-up and as long as she got to see her mother, her mood swings were bearable.

The first time she went to see her mother I made her wear a bio hazard suit because Deborah was in quarantine and Malcolm assured me that the Biohazard suit was enough of a safety precaution.


	5. The right words

As if it were some kind of bad joke, Deborah passed four days later, on her own birthday. Malcolm had called me earlier to give me a heads up about Deborah's passing.

"Bad news Commander, Deborah Tate passed ten minutes ago." He reported in a damp voice.

"Does Skye know?" I asked focused on the kid's well being.

"She hasn't been alerted, I thought you might want to tell her." He said passively.

I looked at the time, it was ten in the morning, Skye was at school, so I ordered Wash into my office.

"Commander, Sir." She stood command.

"I'm taking a personal day, you're in charge." I told her without further explanation, she didn't question my order. I left and headed straight to the school. A first grader directed me to the principal's office.

"Commander, what a rare pleasure." She exclaimed with her always fake grinning tooth-paste smile as I entered the office. I dreaded the woman, she was one of those people who seem sweet like honey but aren't, fact was she cheated on her husband with a twenty year old private.

"I'm here on business, Marge, I need one of your students for the rest of the day, Skye Alexandria Tate." I demanded curtly.

Five minutes later Skye was brought to me. "Is everything alright with my mom?" She asked with a pale face.

"Could you give us a moment?" I asked the principal in a grave tone.

Then Skye understood what this was about, her face fell. "She's dead, isn't she?" She asked as the principal had left the room.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say to her.

Skye stood in the room, frozen like a statue, the only movement visible was her breathing. I wanted to cross the distance and hug her, but she declined.

"No, don't." She stopped me. "I just want to go home, please Taylor." Tears were at the corner of her eyes.

"Alright." I agreed.

Skye picked up her backpack and just walked silently. At home she locked herself into Lucas' room and turned up music incredibly loud and didn't respond to my knocks so I let her be for a while until Malcolm said that he wanted to add Skye's mother to the three other bodies that were being buried the same day.

After some hard work I managed that she let me in and explained to her the details of the funeral. I tried my best, but she kept saying that she didn't care for the funeral.

"No, Taylor. I'm not going." She insisted crossing her arms.

"Skye, I understand that this is hard, but you're not alone in this." It seemed to me as if she had drawn up a wall and simply rejected everything.

"This can't be real, I don't want it, I don't want the funeral." She kept shaking her head maniacally and her voice quivered.

"It's your mother." I tried to argue.

"You can't make me." She yelled throwing a pillow at me.

"I can't." I said in a more leveled tone. "But I do think you will regret this."

"Then you go, if you're so intent on seeing my parents dead." She seethed upset.

"Why would I want to see your parents dead, Skye? If I had it my way, you'd be happy at home with your mom and dad." I meant what I said and put the pillow back on the bed.

"I don't know…" She sighed exhausted. "I just wanted to say something mean."

In somewhat disbelief I shook my head. "Do you mind if I go?" I asked her.

"Go." She whispered.

Before I left I asked her once more whether she was sure, but she didn't change her mind. When I came home in the evening after the funeral, I found her asleep in my bed, I didn't question her taking my bed, she had just lost all of her family, so I decided to give her what she wanted. As I wanted to close the door, she woke up.

"Taylor?" She asked.

"It's alright, I'll take the couch." I told her.

"No." She said in a small voice. "Can you stay here, please?" She asked sounding frightened. "I don't want to be alone." She added.

"Give me thirty minutes." I told her.

Half an hour later I went to bed myself and laid down on the other side, giving her the space that she seemed to be seeking, as she was curled up into a ball on the other side of the bed. Exhausted myself, I fell asleep as well, despite it only being nine pm. Hours later I woke up to the muffled sound of crying, it was Skye.

Gently I rubbed her back, just wanting her to know that I was there. She suddenly stopped crying. "I'm sorry." She said in her muffled voice.

"It's alright." I told her, sleepy myself.

Skye turned and used my hand as a pillow, placing the side of her face in my palm. Carefully I pulled her close to me, as Skye realized what I was trying she crept close to me and molded her body against my side, placing her head on my chest and took my arm putting it around her.

I smiled a little, kissed her on the forehead and held on tight to her, apparently it did the trick as she stopped crying after a while and we both went back to sleep. It was different having Skye glued to my side, not in a bad way, but it was just nice to have the opportunity to be there for her, ease her pain a little bit. Still it had been such a long time that I had another person in my private life, I had forgotten the feeling of what it felt like not to be on my own.

In the morning I woke up with Skye still attached to my side, which wasn't the problem, but holding onto me, she had dug her fingernails into my chest and Man! That girl had sharp fingernails. I gently tried to remove her nails at which she woke up and also realized how deep she had dug her nails into me, noticing little red spots shining through the t-shirt.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"No worries." I told her. "Feeling any better?" I asked her sympathetically.

Skye nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not that emotional usually." She apologized.

"You have every right to be emotional." I assured her.

Skye just shrugged her shoulders at my words.

Over breakfast I tried to talk with her. "You don't have to go to school today, I talked with the principal yesterday and you can have as much time off as you want to."

"Can I just hang here?" She asked.

"If you go out, take your com with you. Understood?" I asked, not trying to sound too parental.

"Sure." Skye continued to eat her eggs.

"I'll try to be home early, if you need anything you can call me and if I don't pick up and it's urgent call Lieutenant Washington or Malcolm."

"What's going to happen with me?" She asked off-topic out of a sudden looking at me puzzled.

I put down my cutlery. "I'll do my best to find a good family for you, somewhere where you'll be happy, that's my plan." I explained to her honestly.

Skye didn't say a word, I could tell she didn't want to leave, but I didn't see how that was supposed to work out. I was the Commander of the colony, I had too many duties to care for a teenager.

Late in the evening she changed into her pajamas. "Do you mind if I stay with you at night?" She asked. "I just don't want to sleep on my own."

"Of course." I said, understanding the loneliness she must have felt, even if she was thirteen, she was just a child looking for comfort.

I went to bed three hours later, Skye woke up for a moment and snuggled closer to me. Sometime around three in the morning I woke her up from a nightmare, she kept breathing unevenly, almost hyperventilating, which worried me, but soon she calmed down and went to sleep again.

The following days there wasn't a lot of conversation, I tried to be at home more, but still spent the majority of my time working. Skye kept to herself and I gave her the space, if she needed me or wanted to reach out I'd be there.

I put off the matter of Skye's placement but as Malcolm brought it up I decided that whether I liked it or not, the girl needed a home. There were couples in Terra Nova who were unable to have children and thus wanted to adopt, but I was reluctant to go through the files, they were just sitting in front of me. I just kept staring at them, as soon as I'd pick up the pile, I'd choose one family and she'd be gone.

Suddenly Alicia, who I hadn't noticed entering, interrupted me. "Sir."

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

Alicia went to close the door of my office and then sat down opposite to me. "Sir, with all due respect, but what are those?" She asked.

"Files, Wash, files of couples willing to take in a child." I explained to her, still reluctant to even touch one of those files.

"This is about the Tate girl, right?"

I nodded. "I told her I'd find her a good home."

"What's stopping you?" She asked in a smooth tone, her eyes looked at me like she knew the answer.

"I know it's egoistical, but I don't want the girl to leave Wash. I want to keep her." I said in a serious tone. What was wrong with me? I couldn't be considering taking her in, it was irresponsible considering my position.

Alicia smiled at me smugly. "I think that's great, I couldn't imagine a better home for her, Commander."

"Wash, you and I both know my parenting skills, I can't do this." I argued.

"Nathaniel," Alicia rarely used my first name. "You clearly don't want her to leave, if your gut tells you to keep her, then do that. I think you care more for this girl than you're willing to admit to yourself."

Of course she was right, she was only telling me what I already knew, yet I found it slightly hard to accept.

"I don't want to screw her up, like I did Lucas, Alicia." I confessed.

Alicia took a seat. "Lucas is in the past, Nathaniel. If you can love that girl, protect her, give her a home, then you're all set to becoming a great parent." She almost sounded like a motivational speaker.

"What would I do without you, Alicia?" I asked playful.

Alicia didn't respond verbally, instead she just smirked.


	6. Hypothetical Emotional Betrayal

I let Alicia's words weigh in on me, but in my heart I had already made my decision, I knew that no matter what I couldn't let her go.

When I came home in the evening I found her in Lucas' room on the bed, occupied with her plex.

"What's up?" She asked looking at me.

"We need to talk." I announced.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked unsure and put the plex aside.

I sat down on the edge of her bed. "You didn't do anything wrong, just breathe." I tried to calm her down, but the doubt in her eyes was too evident.

"You are going to cart me off to a new family, aren't you? Who is it?" She asked with a sad voice, barely able to meet my eyes. It made sense for her to make the assumption, but this time she was wrong.

"Skye, I'm not carting you off." I clarified. Sky didn't answer, she just looked at me, waiting, as if she were waiting for a storm to come. "I know your mom just passed, but we need to talk about your future." I phrased gently. Her face looked slightly more relaxed, but she still seemed uneasy.

"Today I tried to look through some files of couples who are interested in taking in a child." I started off explaining, but I could see she was nervous. "I'll cut to the chase." I said. "I'd like you to stay, Skye. I can't offer you a traditional family and I'm not the youngest, but I really want you to stay." I was scanning her face for a reaction, I didn't want to stare her down, like I used to with my men and women, but it was hard not to look intently at her, trying to guess what her reaction would be.

"For how long?" Skye narrowed her eyebrows confused, her voice was more or less steady.

"Forever Skye, I'd like the two us to be a family." I proposed gently, hoping for her to accept, I couldn't remember the last time being that nervous, the direction my personal life would take depended on the answer of this thirteen year old girl. I was absolutely sure that this was the right thing to do.

Her eyes grew wider and her mouth dropped. "You're serious?" She asked in a doubtful tone, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I want you to think about this, it's a big decision and I'll accept whatever you decide." I assured her, not wanting her to make a premature decision. If I was going to take in Skye, I wanted to do right by her.

"You actually want me?" She asked with a small voice, she seemed surprised at my offer, but still didn't make a single other motion.

I couldn't understand her disbelief over my wish to take her in, she was a lovely young girl and I couldn't pinpoint the rationale, but some part of my brain told me that even though she needed me I needed her on some level as well.

"I'm not the youngest, so if you prefer a foster family, I understand that." I assured her and I did understand if she preferred somebody younger, I wasn't exactly her parents' age.

"Why do you want me?" She asked perplexed shaking her head and uncrossed her arms.

"Do you really need those reasons?" I asked. "You're a great kid."

"I need to know why you're doing this Taylor." Skye said.

"I don't have a really good reason, Skye. I never considered taking in a kid, but there's something about you that made me care for you," I monitored her response to my words, she eased up, seemed to relax for what seemed like a long moment. "…that's why I was angry when you went missing and it's the same reason I let you stay over when you fought with your mother. I want to see you happy and healthy, because as long as I know that you're happy and healthy I can be happy myself." I smiled a little at her. "You've captured my heart, Miss Tate." I added in a gravely embarrassed but truthful tone.

"You mean that?" She asked looking at me expectantly.

"Of course I do." I told her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. As I looked her in the eyes I could see all the pain the past weeks had caused her, I could see her scars, her doubt at the concept of family, her self-doubt, her longing for comfort, her longing for her parents, her loneliness. It was all in her eyes, I couldn't remember anymore who said it first, but the eyes truly were the window to ones soul.

"That is a really good reason." Skye smiled and hugged me hard, giving me worries for a moment that my ribs would fracture.

I put my arms around her and held her tight. "Believe me kid, if I could I'd give you back your parents, I would." I said sincerely. Even if she'd never have the color of my eyes, the same hair color or skin complexion, it felt like she was mine. In my mind, I felt guilty for I didn't know whether it was my right to claim her father's position, but I then recalled Alicia's advice; stop worrying.

"Taylor?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Yes."

"What's going to happen next?" She asked.

"I'll talk with the lady responsible for social services, we'll draw up the papers, we both sign and we're officially family." I told her, in my mind I couldn't wait to sign the adoption contract.

"I like the sound of that." She said, sounding a bit melancholic.

"Me too kid, me too."

What I didn't know was that I had several sleepless nights ahead of me. The next night I woke up to Skye thrashing her limbs in every possible direction, hitting me by accident.

I sat up and shook her gently, but she wouldn't wake. "Skye." Still nothing. I tried to pin her arms down which worked, suddenly her eyes shot open in the dark.

"They're dead." She sobbed.

I let go of her arms and pulled her close instead. "It was just a nightmare." I soothed.

"They're dead." She repeated it over and over again.

Carefully I laid down with her again and kissed her forehead. "I love you kid." I whispered, at first unaware at the words I had spoken, but I was thankful that she wasn't really listening. I knew that I meant it, but I didn't want to pressure her, her life was turned upside down enough. I didn't want to add any hypothetical emotional betrayal to her actual father. I wasn't her father, but it sure felt like it and that was exactly what I wanted to be to her, but it still didn't seem right so shortly after her actual parents had passed. The sound of her cries were muffled as she dug her face into my chest, afraid I was going to say something wrong, I didn't say anything and soon both of us fell asleep.

In the morning I was awoken by a tap on the shoulder, my eyes flashed open and I saw Alicia taking a step back from my bed. Skye was still spread across my chest, which prohibited me from sitting up properly without waking her.

"Wash, what are you doing here?" I asked in hushed tones, feeling uncomfortable that my second in command was standing in my bedroom.

"Sir, your com is turned off, I know it's a Sunday, but there's a situation." She said in a hushed voice careful not to wake Skye.

Equally carefully I lifted Skye from my chest, replaced myself with a pillow and exited the room.

"What kind of a situation?" I asked her as soon as we were out of Skye's hearing range.

"Outpost 13 has sent a code red, but a mission to an outpost OTG farther than 200 clicks requires your explicit order." Alicia recited.

"Then it's an order, Lieutenant." I poured myself some coffee.

"How are you holding up with the girl?" Alicia asked in a more sympathetic tone.

"Adjusting Wash." I replied honestly.

"For what it's worth, Sir, I barely had the heart to wake you up. The two of you looked adorable." She complimented in a serious but sincere voice.

"Are you saying you find your Commander adorable?" I flirted amusedly drinking a sip of coffee.

"In your dreams, Sir." She answered sarcastically but equally amused.

I smirked guiltily at her comment.

"I suggest we continue this conversation another time, sir." She offered, motioning at my sweat pants. "In a more fully clothed manner." She added.

"Sure." I said looking down at my sweat pants and t-shirt.

"I better go now, Sir."

"Alicia," She halted at my words and turned around. "Thanks for the pep talk. I owe you."

I could see one corner of her mouth flicker upwards for a second. "Anytime Sir." She answered, remaining professional.

With my coffee in hand I returned to bed, sat down next to a sleeping Skye and watched the girl being at peace.

In the past two weeks Skye had done nothing else than helping out at the bar and spending time at home, I didn't want to pressure her into anything, but at some point I wished for her to resume her life. In the past week since her mother had passed I let her stay at home from school, which I understood, she needed her peace.

Later in the day while I was catching up with working some papers one of my least favorite people called.

"Commander Taylor, how lovely."

"Who is this?" I asked, disturbed at a stranger having my private number.

"It's Marge, I was calling to ask about Skye, when she'd be returning to school." She said in her chippery voice.

"I may remind you that the girl's mother died only a week ago." I said, trying not to convey my animosity towards her.

"Oh, I do know Commander, I'm just worried about my students' academic achievement record." Still her voice sounded like too much apple pie and still I couldn't stand her.

"Well, if you are aware of the situation then you agree that those are extenuating circumstances and maybe the priority should be on Skye's emotional well being, rather than her academic achievement." I reminded her very distinctly.

Marge coughed slightly. "Of course, Commander. I apologize, it's just that she has missed a lot of homework." The woman had nerves.

"Again, both her parents died." I clarified. "Skye Tate is currently under my care and I can assure you that she is unfit to perform academically at the moment and considering the situation you could cut her some slack." Unintentionally my voice switched to the tone I used with my soldiers, but still remained steady.

"I apologize, Commander, of course."

With pleasure I hung up.

Skye peaked into my study. "School?" She asked.

I turned my chair around to face her. "Your principal wants you back at school." I told her a bit grumpily.

"You don't agree?" She smiled standing in the doorway.

"I don't agree with her, you can have another week off school, but I want you to resume your life at one point, okay?" I asked sympathetically.

"How's that supposed to work?" She asked sarcastically.

"I know you need time, but you could meet up with a friend." I suggested.

"They'll just pity me and ask me what it's like to be Terra Nova's first orphan." She complained, leaning against the door way.

"I'm sure your friends won't ask you that." I said.

"But..." She tried to find a counter argument.

"But you are still not done counting the dust flocks in your rooms?" I teased her.

"I'm not hiding." She defended herself trying not to smile.

"You are hiding and it's alright, but how about a little bit less hiding every day?" I asked her.

"How much less?"

"Baby steps, Skye."

"Deal."


	7. Learning to be yourself

After the principal called, I realized that it was one of the few days that I didn't have to work, a Sunday and the weather was great, so a trip with Skye seemed like a good idea.

"Put on your sports shoes and some sunscreen." I instructed her, who was again holed up in her room reading.

"What for?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"It's a surprise. You got ten minutes." During those ten minutes I quickly prepared a few sandwiches, filled two water pouches and packed it all into one of my smaller backpacks.

After a half hour drive we arrived at the backside of the falls, I established a perimeter with chem lights to keep the local wildlife away.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Hiking." I looked up the mountain, at the top there was a beautiful plateau.

"You don't want to hike up this thing, do you?" She asked incredulously with wide eyes exiting the rover.

"I raided our fridge, here's a water pouch." I handed her the pouch. "We're good to go."

"So this is your definition of a weekend activity?" she asked me with an amused tone.

"We better get started." I strapped my backpack on and we started our hike. The first few meters were incredibly steep, so I helped her. Once in a while we stopped, so she could drink some water, but other than that, the girl was fitter than I expected her to be.

"Have you ever been out here?" I asked her, trying to have a conversation.

"Not this far." Her breath was short. "Isn't this area supposed to be off limits for private outings?"

"Some of the privileges of being the Commander, I simply make my own rules." I smirked.

"How long?" She asked slightly pained after an hour of hiking.

"Twenty more minutes and I promise you a breathtaking view." I bargained.

"I hope the view is worth this death hike." She said with a bit of sarcasm, finishing the last of her water pouch.

Seeing as Skye was dreadfully exhausted the twenty minutes prolonged to thirty, but finally we reached the plateau. I took in the view, which was breathtaking, I could see all of Terra Nova and its surroundings, it was a reminder of why I was doing this, why I was here, why all of us were here. I turned, looking for Skye, but she was on the ground, exhausted, spreading her limbs in every direction. She clutched her face.

"You ever been a drill sergeant?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're missing out on the view, young lady." I told her.

"I bet it will still be there in ten minutes." She was still short of breath.

I sat down and unpacked the sandwiches I brought with.

I was almost finished with my first sandwich when Skye got up from the ground and looked around. "It's beautiful." She gushed. "I can see all of Terra Nova."

"I told you it was worth the hike."

"I can see our house." She pointed it out. "It's so tiny from up here." She commented.

"Chicken sandwich?" I offered.

Skye sat down next to me and took the sandwich. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." I told her with a gentle smile. Apart from Skye, the only people I had ever taken up to the plateau were Guzman, Alicia and Lucas.

For the next few minutes we both sat in silence, staring at Terra Nova and eating sandwiches and some fruit that I had brought from our raided fridge.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked in all seriousness.

I nodded. "Shoot." I told her.

"What happened to your wife?" Skye asked carefully.

I took a deep breath, Ione wasn't exactly something I liked talking about, but I knew so much of Skye's life, it was only fair that she knew things about me as well. "What do you know?" I asked trying to assess her knowledge.

"Only rumors, that your wife died, nobody knows what happened." She wasn't prying, that much I could tell, she just seemed genuinely interested in that part of my life.

"Ione, my wife, she met a brutal death, I couldn't save her, it was the war that took her." I didn't want to give Skye any details as she was only thirteen, too young to stomach the brutality of what had happened, I decided. "I'll tell you the whole story when you're older."

"Do you miss her a lot?" She asked.

"Every day." … and every second, I continued in my thoughts.

"What was she like?" Skye asked carefully, sensing that I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about her.

I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes slightly, giving the question some thought for a moment and looked at Skye. "She and Lucas were the two most important people to me. She always carried a smile on her face, always knew when to say the right words, she was an amazing cook and her eyes sparkled when she laughed." That was how I wished to remember her, talking about Ione was something I imagined more painful, but with the right people some things just felt easier.

Skye looked thoughtful scanning the skies and the panoramic view. "She sounds wonderful."

"She was." I agreed. "But Ione is in the past." I concluded.

"How…" Skye paused looking at Terra Nova. "How did you do it?" She asked, directing her look back at me. "I mean, how did you deal with her being gone?" She asked.

I took a sip from my water pouch, I gazed back out at Terra Nova. "I tried to keep it together for my son and drowned myself in work, but soon after I was deployed again." Nobody had asked me this ever before meaning, Skye was the first to hear this story. "It took me a while to acknowledge my pain and after I dealt with my pain I was able to live on." I remembered the night I permitted myself to shed tears over the death of Ione.

"And Lucas?" Skye asked hesitantly.

"He didn't deal with his pain at all." I told her truthfully. "He never surpassed his mother's death and at some point it ate him up." Sadly it was the truth, often I asked myself what I could have done different, maybe if things had gone differently I'd have my son sitting with us at this very moment. I imagined he'd liked Skye, having a sister, he could be over-protective about, but that son had vanished in 2138. Lucas had become a shadow of himself. "I know what grief can do to people, Skye, that's exactly why I want you to deal with it." I told her firmly but well meaning.

"What's the sense anyway?" She asked in a light chuckle. "The only thing I keep feeling is that I just can't imagine so many things without my actual father." She shrugged her shoulders.

"The sense behind confronting those feelings is learning to be yourself without the people around who used to define you and there will come the day when you stop looking back and you can imagine being truly happy without your parents." I told her truthfully.

"When did that day happen for you?" She looked at me for answers.

"The day my son arrived at Terra Nova, I couldn't be happier." I recalled honestly. "I know that even if my wife will never come back, she'd want me to be happy and not look back."

"Now you're going to tell me that that's what my parents would want for me as well, right?" She teased me with a smirk.

"You're ruining my speech young lady." I joked.

"Can we come here again?" She asked exhausted before we descended again.

"You like it here?" I asked surprised, packing the food back up.

"You were right, the hike is worth the view." She shrugged her shoulders.

The hike down exhausted Skye as well, which resulted in her falling asleep on the way back to Terra Nova. I enjoyed the hike together with her, it was nice to get out of Terra Nova once in a while, escaping my duties as the Commander. The girl even slept through the rustling of the gates and I was thankful that we were on route with a rover because by the time we had arrived at Terra Nova, it was pit dark. I parked the rover in front of our house and wanted to wake up Skye, but she refused. Not letting her sleep in the rover I picked her up and carried her inside off to bed. I took off her shoes and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, kid." I whispered into her hair. Making herself comfortable Skye molded her head into the pillow and turned on her side. The nightmares haunting her were easily explained by her parents' sudden passing and I fully understood that she didn't want to go through it alone. I liked being there for her and didn't mind sharing my bed for as long as she needed the comfort of my physical presence, but I just wished that there was some way to relieve her of her nightly terrors that were depriving her of the rest she needed.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to Kayla Florea!<p>

If you want to make my day, give me some feedback! :-) Thank you.


	8. Mine

The same evening I downloaded three different contracts that were an option and printed them out. I laid them out on the kitchen counter with the intent of running them by Skye the following morning. I left around four in the morning so I had a chance to work out, as I came home three hours later, Skye to my surprise was already awake.

"What are those?" Skye asked as I arrived at home.

"Can you give me ten minutes to get out of those clothes?" I asked her.

"No." Frown-lines on her forehead appeared. "It's some kind of contract and I see my name, so what is this?" She asked distressed.

I sat down at the kitchen counter. "We have three options Skye." I could tell from her look she listened intently. "Option A; a contract to for me to become your foster parent. You stay under my care until you are eighteen, after that I don't have any legal claim concerning you in any way, meaning if you're in an accident for example. Of course it also goes the other way as well, if you decide for this option we'll draw up some papers handing over my possessions to you once I pass." I added

"Next option." Skye said, still frowning. "I don't like the sound of that one."

I was a bit relieved. "Option B." I continued. "Temporary Guardianship, it means that I am your guardian, but once you're sixteen, you can opt for emancipation."

Skye shook her head.

"That leaves us with option C," it was the option I wanted and hoped that she did as well. "An adoption contract, binding us legally as a family. If we sign those papers, you're mine so to say."

"The forever version." Skye joked her frown easing up.

I nodded. "In a way yes," I explained. "It makes me your adopted father and you my adopted daughter. If anything happens to me, you have full rights to my inheritance and if you should ever be in an accident, god forbid, any medical decisions fall to me." I laid the contract in front of her to read it.

"Gimme a sec." Skye said. I couldn't read the expression on her face, she vanished to her room, I assumed it was a bit much, but she returned a moment later with a pen and took the adoption papers. "If I sign this I'm your daughter?" She asked reassuringly.

"Legally, yes." I told her.

"I know which one I want." She told me steadfast. "Which one do you want?" She asked me earnestly.

"Skye, I want you to choose this carefully. It's about what you're most comfortable with." I told her, evading the question.

"I know which one I want, I just want you to tell me which one you want, so I know we're on the same page." She explained reasonably and laid the contract down on the counter again and sat down on a stool.

I looked her in the eyes. "As far as I'm concerned,…" I said softly. "Skye, you're mine as long as you want to be my kid, with or without papers saying so. I want to adopt you, if that's what you want."

"Wonderful." Skye said with a jubilant smile, took the contract, flipped to the last page where she could see her name and signed the papers. She sled the papers and the pen over to me. I picked up the pen and examined the papers and a moment later I signed my name on the fine line where it said underneath '_Commander Nathaniel Taylor_'.

"That's it?" Skye asked.

I looked at the papers. "I guess so."

"I really want this to work." She said earnestly.

"Me too, kid." I told her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Does this change anything?" She asked me.

"Kid, those papers are just for legal purposes, they can't dictate how deeply I care for you or the promises I made to you." I assured her, I had promised to be there and look out for her which I was intent on. I hoped that I wouldn't end up the fool in this, the last time I was this emotionally invested in a child, I got my heart broken and stabbed in the back.

I donned the two other contracts into the waste bin. I took the adoption contract and looked at the two lines where our names and signatures were placed. Skye was now legally mine, she belonged to me, she was my adoptive daughter, I was an adoptive father. Even if I had felt the same way about her before, it was nice to have the legal rights to her. I loved the kid, like she was my own and I knew that I was doing the right thing. I gave her a home and a family.

* * *

><p>Kayla and MarriBella, I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's short, but none the less; enjoy!<p> 


End file.
